


Quiet as Mice

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to hide from an angry mob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet as Mice

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: pre-series  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Rib"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

When Dru's hand crept beneath his belt, Spike jumped.

They were wedged into the tiny shed, waiting out the sunlight while Czech soldiers patrolled.

He didn't mind a quick shag – or several – if it would keep Drusilla quiet, but that was a big if. Dru was as likely to shriek as hold her tongue. Still, if he got her senseless she might sleep until nightfall.

Spike was pleased with himself, buckling his belt one-handed while Dru sighed into his shoulder. Then she chuckled and her fingers found his ribs. He yelped.

Sod it all. Who wanted safe and careful, anyway?


End file.
